Series 1 Episode 2
Second episode of Series 1. Sypnopsis Adam's sister Yasmin holds Donte responsible for her brother's death and gets bully Hadleigh to exact revenge on him, from which he has to be rescued by teachers, though he tearfully confesses his sorrow to Yasmin. Andrew and Kim clash over his more disciplined approach whilst French teacher Steph Haydock pursues Jack amorously, resulting in a drunken session in a toilet. Whilst everybody congratulates Tom and Lorna on her pregnancy Izzie is puzzled by Tom's advances, whilst blaming her ex-husband Jimmy for allowing Chlo to be in the car with Donte. She is also unaware that her other daughter Mika has read her diary. Plot With Adam dead and Holly in a coma, Waterloo Road is in mourning. The survivors of the car crash, Donte and Chlo, are both highly traumatised and plagued by guilt. Although they’re both adamant that they can’t remember what caused the crash, or who was driving at the time, the whole school holds them responsible and the playground banter is spiked with threats of murder. Adam’s sister, Yasmin, is inconsolable. She can’t believe that they’ve let Donte back into Waterloo Road, and with her friend, Janeece egging her on, she decides that the only way to avenge her brother’s death is to call on the services of the school bully, Hadleigh, to make sure that his killer pays. Izzie is still reeling from the kiss she shared with Tom. She’s already dreading the prospect of facing him and Lorna when they return from their honeymoon, but things are made that much worse when Lorna announces that she’s three months pregnant. During a free period, Tom seeks Izzie out and tells her that he didn’t know about Lorna’s pregnancy until she announced it on their wedding night. Still determined not to give into her feelings, Izzie orders him to sort himself out, telling him that she doesn’t love him and that the only reason she kissed him was because she was drunk and upset. As far as she’s concerned, the whole incident was a stupid mistake. Andrew is keen to implement a new system to help with the discipline of unruly pupils – the cooler. Although Kim is quick to criticise the scheme, Jack has promised to support his deputy’s attempts to turn the school around, and so gives it his public backing. The cooler system is launched and, after a punch-up with another pupil, Donte becomes its first inhabitant. However, he soon discovers that isolation isn’t necessarily a guarantee of safety and after an encounter with Hadleigh at lunchtime; he gives Andrew the slip and takes refuge in a storeroom. He’s completely oblivious of the fact that the police have just arrived at the school with a warrant for his arrest, but then he does have a more immediate problem to deal with when Hadleigh, Yasmin, and Janeece discover his hiding place. In the cooler, Andrew finds a letter that Donte has written to Adam and shows it to Yasmin. As she reads Donte’s heartfelt words, Yasmin realises that her brother would have hated her for the way she’s been treating his best friend and finally reveals that Hadleigh is holding Donte prisoner in the storeroom. Tipped off by Andrew, Kim arrives in the storeroom to find Hadleigh threatening Donte with a knife. As he and Janeece are sent to the cooler, Donte apologises to Yasmin, admitting that he as good as killed her brother and that he would do anything to turn the clock back. Izzie holds her ex-husband, Jimmy, totally responsible for Chlo’s presence in the car that night and bans him from seeing both of his daughters. Jimmy responds by jamming up the locks of Izzie’s car with superglue and then miraculously appearing in time to offer Chlo and Mika a lift home. The resulting row soon gets out of hand and, as Jimmy’s taunts start to get personal, Tom steams in and thumps him. Shocked by his behaviour, Lorna tries to confront Tom, but he responds by disappearing down the pub. Later, he arrives home, drunk enough to finally speak his mind. He lays into a devastated Lorna, claiming that he only married her to spare her the embarrassment of cancelling the wedding and that if he’d known that she was pregnant, he would never gone ahead with it. French teacher, Steph Haydock, is a woman on a mission and Jack is her target. After jazzing up her appearance with a new blonde hairdo, she sweeps into his office like a whirlwind and talks him into taking her out for dinner that night. Steph has acquired vouchers for a meal for two at a local posh restaurant and Jack is definitely on her menu… as he discovers during an assignation in the gents loos! Chlo turns up at the police station and pleads to be allowed to see Donte. He begs her to tell the police that she was driving the car, convinced that if they both confess to being the one behind the wheel, their pleas will cancel each other out. As she leaves the station in tears, Chlo flashes back to the moment of the crash and remembers climbing into Donte’s lap, obscuring his view of an oncoming lorry. As Izzie arrives, Chlo runs into her arms. Izzie tries her best to comfort her youngest daughter, unaware that at that moment, her eldest, Mika, has found her secret diary… Main cast Staff *Jason Merrells as Jack Rimmer *Jill Halfpenny as Izzie Redpath *Angela Griffin as Kim Campbell *Jason Done as Tom Clarkson *Jamie Glover as Andrew Treneman *Camilla Power as Lorna Clarkson *Denise Welch as Steph Haydock *Philip Martin Brown as Grantly Budgen *Judith Barker as Estelle Cooper Students *Katie Griffiths as Chlo Grainger *Lauren Drummond as Mika Grainger *Adam Thomas as Donte Charles *Rhea Bailey as Yasmin Deardon (First appearance) *Chelsee Healey as Janeece Bryant (First appearance) *Jordan Murphy as Hadleigh Flynn (One-off appearance) Others *David Crellin as Jimmy Grainger *Steve Money as Clarence Charles Category:Episode Category:Series 1 Episodes